


Fevers in April

by OnceAponABlueMoon



Series: Sniffles and Scales (Sick-fic collection) [2]
Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, One Shot, Other, Sick Character, Sickfic, kind of?, like it's there but not for long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24963160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceAponABlueMoon/pseuds/OnceAponABlueMoon
Summary: April, April thinks, really sucks.And it's not because it's a rotten month; she was named after it for heavens sake, it's rather the fact that she can't handle the pollen and germs and freaking nebula of highly contaminated gasses that seem to well up in to one gigantic mass of contagious fumes in the lovely city she calls home during those wondrous 30 days.__________April falls ill, luckily she has her friends to take care of her.
Relationships: Donatello & April O'Neil (TMNT), can be read as romantic or platonic - Relationship
Series: Sniffles and Scales (Sick-fic collection) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806706
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Fevers in April

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dmonclova](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=dmonclova).



> Hello everyone, yes I am alive! And I am so sorry because this fic is like a year late....like really really late and it shouldn't have taken this long but it did and I can give you all the excuses I want but that won't change anything. So right now I'm just hoping some of you can enjoy reading this! I'm semi-happy with how it turned out..
> 
> Anyway, hopefully it isn't too bad! Enjoy!

_April_ , April thinks, _really sucks_.

And it's not because it's a rotten month; she was named after it for heavens sake, it's rather the fact that she can't handle the pollen and germs and freaking nebula of highly contaminated gasses that seem to well up in to one gigantic mass of contagious fumes in the lovely city she calls home during those wondrous 30 days. Its a time where the air prickles at her skin and irritates her eyes and tricks her bodily systems in to shutting down for a good period of the day so she has the feeling she arises from the dead after every nap; usually combined with a lot of hacking for breath and wiggling her limbs until they stop feeling like gelatin.

She feels weak and grumpy and, honestly, she would rather go dive into an icy ocean than have to endure more of this.

All in all...April just isn't her favorite time of the year.

Which is exactly the thought that runs on repeat through her mind as she listens to Mr. Louise, her biology teacher, ramble on about the wonders of the human body and it's amazing ability to fight off harmful substances that can attack in many different shapes and sizes.

April has the feeling that she should be seeing some form of irony in this situation.

It's just that...she doesn't feel like she has the energy to really do anything except just...sit....and try to focus on not seeing two versions of everybody in the room but the Sunita twins sitting beside her are making that incredibly difficult with their radiance of enthusiasm and general light-as-sunshine happiness. At the back of her mind April wonders exactly when Sunita was going to tell her she has a twin or rather...April blinks and squints her eyes...when she was going to tell her she is actually part of a set of quadruplets.

The headache that's been gnawing at her since this morning pounds like a drum through her head and a strained sigh escapes her lips.

As four pairs of eyes blink worriedly at her, April feels her body slip further and further down her chair and absently grabs at the hoard of tissues she religiously had on her person at all times of the day...if she didn't she would be one mess of running snot and eye stinging tears. She blows her nose and suddenly feels like she was thrown onto a ship in a raging storm as all her balance takes a trip out of her body and leaves her to sway heavily in her seat.

It's then that a muffled voice reaches her ears.

'Hey, you alright girl?'

April looks up and sees it's one of the Sunita siblings tilting her head at her in concern, eyes having grown to the size of dinner plates while she wasn't looking. The other three are turned to face her as well, all looking equally uneasy and wearing mirroring expressions. Now that April has a chance to take a closer look she realizes they are also all wearing the same clothes. That was going to make it difficult to tell them apart, she would need to talk to her friend about her family's wardrobe choices.

Sunita suddenly reaches over to April, probably displeased over the fact that she hadn't answered her initial question, and places a hand on her shoulder. In April's state the appendage feels heavy and uncomfortably hot. She eyes it with displeasure.

'April?'

At the question, she flickers her gaze back up and blinks blankly at the girl before her. Sunita has broken out in a nervous sweat and she seems to be a shade paler than April had though she was before, as if she'd smeared a grey powder over her face. It looks strange and April has the feeling her friend shouldn't be wearing such an expression, nor should her siblings for that matter, but at the moment she can't think of the reason why.

A couple of black spots begin to dance in her vision.

Suddenly she's being shaken back and forth and April has the strange feeling she's being surrounded but her eyes won't register anything more that smears of darkness and hazes of color. Voices echo through her head and scorching touches travel over her arms and shoulders, phantom hands pat over her forehead and she wants to squirm away but she feels...numb and entirely not in control, which is something that scares her to her core.

A moment later the floor disappears from under her and she falls. As the ground nears, the only thing that meets her is the silence of twilight.

_______________________

As the drum pounding inside her head recedes, April can begin to make out the pair of familiar voices that whisper to each other in anxious tones. She creaks open an eye and momentarily startles when her vision doesn't open to a world of light but remains confined to darkness, before she calms and realizes a soft and slightly damp fabric is covering the top half of her face. Reaching up a slightly shaky hand, she lets the towel drop off her face and places it on her bedside table.

Her eyebrows suddenly furrow together.

When did she get to her room?

The confused thought only has seconds to tumble through her mind before the door creaks open, light spilling like a stream over the shadow covered space. April squints as her eyes adjust to the luminescence, blinking until she can make out the figure of the person who had begun to enter.

'Mikey.' She greets with a smile, her voice is soft and cracks around the edges and slowly she begins to realize what had most likely happened to her.

The aforementioned turtle cracks into the biggest grin April has ever seen, his eyes lighting up at the sight of her.

'April!' He calls excitedly, hustling through the entrance with such speed that the tray of things he is carrying rattles dangerously. Within moments April is holding on to a squirming ball of glee and scales, Mikey wiggling into their hug with the same energy one would expect from a puppy. 'I'm so happy you're awake! We were all so worried about you, don't scare us like that.' He whines before eyeballing her sternly. 'You're not allowed to do anything like that again, promise?'

April chuckles, or at least, that's what she thinks she does but the sound coming out of her throat more resemble that of a drowning cat's cries. 'Don't think it works like that but I'll try my best.'

Mikey seems satisfied enough with the answer to release her from his powerful embrace. 'How about you try and eat something?' He says, gently picking up the bowl of soup from the tray he had carried in earlier (how had he even had the time to put it down?) and pushing it into her grasp.

She doesn't really feel like eating, but she doesn't feel like letting down Mikey either, so she rhythmically dips her spoon into the soup, blows carefully and takes small sips. The action seems to calm her friend, encouraging him to tell the story of how April fainted during class and how Sunita had taken her to the nurses office and called the turtles.

'But how did you get me home?' April asks, knowing her parents were out of town for work and wouldn't have been able to pick her up.

Mikey grins. 'We picked you up with the tank and Donnie makes a very convincing frantic mother with makeup and vocal pitching.'

April almost chokes, a laugh bubbling out of her and shaking her shoulders, and she quickly sets down the bowl to keep from spilling. The action kind of hurts her throat but the mental images going through her head are enough to distract her and send her into a small fit of giggles. 'That,' She snickers, 'Is amazing.'

It's then that the door creaks open and April looks up to see Donatello standing in the entrance. She wants to smile at him and say something sassy, "How was the wig?" or "Did the dress match your scales?", but all thoughts of words end abruptly when April takes a good look at his face. Donnie's expression is hard, lips pressed together and jaw clenched visibly. The image sends a twisting feeling down April's stomach.

'Ohh, hey Donnie.' Mikey breaks the silence, but his voice is noticeably less chipper than it had been a minute ago.

Donnie glances at him. 'Michael, I think your cookies are done, mind checking up on them?'

Mikey blinks, opening and closing his mouth a few times before jumping up and saluting. 'Yeah - ummm - sure of course, I'll just be going then.' He rambles, scampering out of the room as he calls out a last; 'Finish your soup!' Over his shoulder before he disappears.

Now April is all alone with Donnie and she isn't exactly sure how to feel about that because she's happy to see him but she doesn't think he's very happy to see her.

For a few moments nothing happens and anxiety begins to slowly build up in her. Then, Donnie moves forward and April sits in anticipation as she watches him stop at her beside and take a seat by her legs. He takes a deep breath and than fixes her with a look she is unable to read but he says nothing and the seconds continue to tick by.

That's when April can't take it anymore.

'Donnie, are you - like - mad? Because I'm really sorry if I did anything stupid and if you just tell me what I did I'll apologies but I'm so confused and my head still kind of hurts so I'm not processing all that well either and -'

She's pulled into a hug before she can say anything more. It's a different type of hug than the one Mikey had given her, it's simpler in the way that it's not overflowing with enthusiasm but in a way it's also far more complicated because April can feel the well of emotions it's hiding beneath the surface.

And then something clicks.

'You were really worried.' April breathes.

Donnie pulls back and fixes her with an unimpressed look. 'Of course I was worried, what the hell did you think I was? How on earth could I be anything but concerned over that fact that you fainted in the middle of class where we can't freaking get to you?! Things could have turned out so much worse than they did, April, you were really really sick there for a moment, your oxygen levels were dangerously low.'

April stares at him, sees how pale he is and how his eyes are bloodshot and realizes just how badly shaken up he is. She places a hand on his shoulder and tries to comfort him; 'Yeah, but everything turned out alright.' Her voice is as gentle as she can manage through her sore throat. 'I'm fine and you all got me out of there. We're all fine.'

'But that's it.' Donnie is shaking now. 'So many things could have gone wrong. What if Sunita hadn't been there? Or what if I had treated you incorrectly and given you the wrong medicine?' His tone is rising in distress as he continues. 'Your anatomy is so much different from ours, I could have made so many mistakes and -'

'And you didn't.' April interrupts firmly because she can see where this is going from a mile away. 'Stop berating yourself, Donnie. None of this is your fault.'She has to say it out loud because she knows that it's what her friend is secretly thinking. 'I get sick during this time of the year, there's nothing you could have done to change that, not even with your big brain. Sometimes things like this just happen and all anyone can do is react with the knowledge they have at hand and that's what you did.' 

She still feels like he isn't entirely convinced so with her other hand she also reaches up and proceeds to shake him. 'You did everything perfectly! How else would you describe me sitting here, feeling a lot better than this afternoon, surrounded by people I care for? I am happy as hell that I didn't wake up in the nurses office alone, so really Donnie, everything _is_ fine.'

April tries to keep up a stern face until she feels like her friend has really thought over her words and is looking back at her with a little less guilt and a little more relief.

'We good?' She asks, just to be certain.

Donnie snorts. 'I am perfectly well, you on the other hand are still ill and in desperate need of rest and a shit ton of antibiotics.' Then he takes a deep breath and adds; 'But, yeah, we're good.'

'Great because I brought cookies!' April and Donnie both startle when Mikey comes back into the room with a loud call and carrying a tray full of delicious looking treats. He carries them over and plops down on the ground with a satisfied grin on his face.

'Mikey.' Donnie growls. 'What have I told you about eavesdropping.'

'Whaaat?' The turtle replies with an innocent flutter of his eyelids. 'I would do no such thing.'

Donnie frowns at him for a second longer before giving up and grabbing the cookie Mikey was about to take for himself. 'Sure you little cheek.'

'Hey!' Mikey calls in indignation and tries to take it back.

April watches the brothers in delight as they both eventually settle down and fall into a comfortable state of small-chat and cookie munching. The atmosphere lightens and all seems alright.

Out of the corner of her eye, she notices Donnie's hand curled up tensely. Without thinking, she reaches out for it. Her friend doesn't make visibly react at the touch, as they continue eating and talking without falter, but eventually his hand relaxes under hers.

 _Now_ , she thinks, _now all is alright in April_. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you see any mistakes please comment! Thank you for reading!


End file.
